Holding onto Seventeen
by Im.Royalty
Summary: One shotAnd holding on to seventeen I always will. For it’s the seventeenth year, you walked into my life. For it's the seventeenth year of my life, when I was most alive.I will be back one day. I promise, with this ring and with this heart.


With that, he kissed her once more with all the fiery passion within him, tightening his grip on her small frame.

"You're really thin." He mumbled into her wavy brown hair cascading down her shoulders. "Holding on to you like that, feels like you might just break anytime." He began to release his grip on her, not wanting to hurt her.

But she wrapped her arms around the Slytherine bad boy's lean but muscular frame even harder. As if wanting to remove any space that we in between them.

"No. Hold me tighter." She countered.

He sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A peaceful silence engulfed them as the couple laid comfortably in each other's embrace.

"We can't hide this forever…Someone will find out eventually."

"I know." Was all the reply she got.

The two love-birds were in the deserted library. They have been there for the past hour, cuddling each other in their arms. The library had become their sanctuary to seek solace ever since they started seeing each other. Only there, were they free from prying and wary eyes.

"I've got something to tell you." He said suddenly, breaking the silence like a piece of glass shattering into a million fragments on the ground.

"What is it?" Came her almost inaudible reply.

"I've to leave, for the war…You know that I have to join my Father's side. You know I hate it, but I have to." His voice cracked.

By this time, tears were already welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall any moment now.

"That means that you'll have to leave me too, doesn't it?"

"But you'll always have a part of me, in your heart and in your soul."

He sat up abruptly, breaking their much-treasured embrace, turning away from her, not wanting her to see the tears forming in those grey orbs of his that she had lost herself in so many countless times.

"No! You can't go now! Not after all that has happened. So much had happened. There were so many memories. And there was us." She pleaded with him, a single teardrop coursed down her porcelain cheeks.

That precious teardrop. He had vowed to never make her cry, to catch her when she fell, to love her till the end of time, that his heart belonged to her for eternity.

How he hated himself. How he hated his basket Father. How he hated that scumbag Voldermot.

"You know I have to! The dark lord threatened to kill my mom and dad if I didn't join up! You know that he is capable of killing almost everyone. Once I don't join, he'll kill all my loved ones!" He shouted, "and that means you too, you know I wont forgive myself if anything ever happens to you." He added softly.

By now, She was too sad to speak. She merely gave a soft whimper. He reached out and wiped the tear from her face.

"Goodbye." With this, he stood up and left , his robes swishing behind him, for good.

"Goodbye…" She uttered faintly.

Two months later on the very day that he left, she sat at her usual spot in the great hall at the Gryffindor table. She had told no one about what happened between them. Glancing over at the Slytherine table, he wasn't there as usual.

Life had became a routine for her. Going through everyday with a sick empty feeling inside of her. There just wasn't anything worth looking forward to anymore.

She decided to head to the library once more to sought solace in her books. Entering the library, memories of a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherine filled her mind.

Unknowingly, her eyed filled with hot tears. This happened almost all the time after his departure, but however, she never did allow herself to cry. Her legs carried her to their "spot" at the back of the library.

She sat down on one of the armchairs and felt something poking at her left thigh.

Curiously she pulled out a rose-shaped box and opened it. What she saw made her gasp in shock and sadness. There, sitting in the box, was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. The design was so intricate she couldn't believe anyone was actually capable of carving it. Many small diamonds were embedded upon it and it shimmered and glimmered in the dim light.

Looking more closely in the box, she saw that there was also a little note inside. She couldn't help but read it.

_H-_

_From when I first set eyes on you, everything you did started driving me crazy._

_Every waking day, you take my breath away._

_With every word you say, you make my heart skip._

_And all I could do at that time was to watch you from afar, pinning for the one thing that ever took my breath away, that made my heart skip a beat. _

_I want you to know that I love you. And holding on to seventeen I always will. For it's the seventeenth year, you walked into my life. For it's the seventeenth year of my life, when I was most alive._

_You will always have a place in my heart. Those footprints you left in my heart, will never be washed away. _

_Just remember, that as I'm fighting the battle for the side's that wrong, for the side I hate, the only thing that will keep me going, is you. I'm fighting for survival, just for you._

_I will come back one day. I promise, with this ring and with this heart._

_Love Always, D-_

Picking up the ring, she examined it more closely. On the inner surface of it. The words "Draco & Hermione" were plainly visible.

Holding the ring close to her heart, hot tears filled her eyes. And for the first time since Draco left, Hermione allowed herself to cry.

**(A/N: This is a one-shot. But if anyone out there wants me to continue writing this story please review! The more reviews the higher chances there are for me to continue with this story! Love Always.)**


End file.
